<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Coast by StarsBooksFriedchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558983">The Coast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken'>StarsBooksFriedchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier has moved to the coast all alone. Geralt finds him and is regretful. All the trauma has taken a toll on Geralt. Jaskier comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stared at the ocean.</p><p>He'd wanted this for such a long time, but he was missing the most important part of it. The coast without Geralt felt empty and disappointing. </p><p>Like a pie without filling, he thought involuntarily, and smiled sadly. Geralt's voice rung in his ears. </p><p>"Damn it, Jaskier." </p><p>"If life could give me one blessing, it would be to take you off my hands." </p><p>He'd been so close. He'd even gathered up the courage to ask Geralt to come with him. I want you, he'd tried to say. I need you. </p><p>I love you. </p><p>He sighed and walked back to his cottage. </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier couldn't believe his eyes. Geralt was here. In the tavern. Sitting in the corner moodily, as per usual. </p><p>Hurt at Geralt's words and the longing to talk to him again chased each other around in Jaskier's mind. He sang his songs as cheerfully as he could, but his eyes kept wandering back to the towering form brooding at the back. </p><p> </p><p>Songs finished, Jaskier tentatively walked to Geralt's table. If he really was going to lose Geralt forever, he couldn't let their last exchange be full of bitterness and anger. And deep down, though he'd never admit it, he hoped things would be okay again. </p><p>"Hi, Geralt." </p><p>Geralt started. Jaskier had never seen Geralt react like that before. The witcher seemed to jerk out of somewhere he'd gone in his mind. Somewhere dark. </p><p>"Jaskier." </p><p>Just the sound of that deep voice say his name made Jaskier feel soft in ways he did not want to be soft right now. He had something to say and he would say it. </p><p>"I won't bother you for long," he managed to say. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for the piles of shit I got you in. I did not mean to drag you into those things. I understand if you hate me now, and I'm sorry." </p><p>He was breathing hard and his ears felt warm. Very warm. He had to get out of here before he broke down completely. He turned to go. </p><p>"No. Jaskier. Wait." </p><p>He turned around. Geralt was on his feet. </p><p>Geralt started to say something, then sighed. Jaskier suddenly had a creeping sensation that something was very wrong. Geralt spoke. </p><p>"I don't hate you, Jaskier. I'm sorry I made you think that. And I'm sorry I yelled at you and left you all alone. I just... I haven't been talking to anyone. Or anything. I haven't been doing much at all." </p><p>Jaskier stepped toward him. "But why?" </p><p>Geralt looked down and sighed again, and Jaskier suddenly realized that Geralt's whole demeanor seemed different. His shoulders were hung and he had a far-away look in his eyes. He looked... defeated. </p><p>"Geralt? What's wrong?" asked Jaskier, taking the seat opposite him and mentally kicking himself for not seeing it before. Geralt slumped back down. "Talk to me," Jaskier pleaded. </p><p>"I'm... not feeling very well. I found my child surprise, and I'm trying to take care of her...and I've been thinking about my mother a lot..." He quickly wiped away a year and shut up again. Jaskier realised Geralt couldn't make himself vulnerable in front of all these people, even though he needed help. </p><p>"Come on, Geralt. Let's get out of here. Come with me. To my house. We can talk there." </p><p>Geralt didn't even protest. He just said "okay," in a small voice that broke Jaskier. </p><p>At the cottage, Jaskier asked, "Where's the child?" </p><p>"She's taken Roach for a walk." </p><p>"All by herself? Isn't she twelve or something?" </p><p>Geralt smiled for the first time that day. "She insisted. Wait till you meet her. She's a handful." </p><p>Jaskier found the thought very endearing. He'd always known the scary witcher had a soft spot for children. </p><p>"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, after he'd warmed some broth. </p><p>"I'm sorry I said those things to you." </p><p>"I forgive you," said Jaskier, and he meant it. "I care about you, Geralt. You're my best friend." </p><p>Geralt's eyes welled up. "It's just that... everyone kind of leaves me. I carry around Renfri's brooch to remind myself never to get involved with other people because it always causes me pain. But I never do that. When Yennefer left me... I felt so horrible. I'm not good at showing my emotions so I pretend I don't have any, but it hurts. And I took it all out on you because you were closest to me."</p><p>Jaskier nodded and, slowly, wrapped his arms around Geralt. He kept expecting Geralt to push him away, but instead the witcher squeezed him and buried his head in Jaskier's hair. </p><p>"I just wish I could ask my mother why she left me on that road." Geralt mumbled. "I keep wondering if she knew there was a large chance I'd die. If she knew the things I'd have to go through if I didn't. I kill monsters to help people and they hate me for it. And then they die, and I keep on living. I hate it. I'm so alone. So alone." </p><p>"You're not alone. I'm here. I'll never leave you, Geralt." </p><p>Geralt sniffed. "I'm just so tired."</p><p>Jaskier pulled away to look into his amber eyes. "Come live with me. It's beautiful here."</p><p>Geralt shook his head. "I can't do that. I need to get rid of the monsters. I can't do that to the people." </p><p>"No one said you'd have to stop killing monsters," said Jaskier, determined to not think about his own feelings about rejection at the moment because Geralt needed to hear this. "There's plenty of monsters at the coast. Today I heard rumours about some creature dragging young women into the sea. You can get rid of them. But first, Geralt, you need to take a break from everything that's hurting you. Take a rest. Get yourself back together. You can't help people if you're hurting."</p><p>Geralt looked at him quietly. Jaskier could almost see the indecision running through his head.</p><p>"Please, Geralt. I don't know what I'll do if you're in pain." </p><p>Geralt kissed him. </p><p>It was so sudden that Jaskier forgot to breathe for several seconds. All he could think was, "He's kissing me. Geralt. Kissing. Geralt is kissing me." It wasn't until Geralt pulled away that he came to his senses. Geralt looked suddenly fearful. </p><p>"I'm sorry. Was that bad? I didn't mean-" </p><p>"No," said Jaskier softly, and kissed him properly this time. </p><p>They pulled away after what seemed like an eternity. "You're right," Geralt breathed into the few inches between their faces. "And I love you too." </p><p>_____________________________</p><p> </p><p>"And then, I fought that thing back into the ocean with just my lute!" said Jaskier. </p><p>"That is not how it happened." Said Geralt. "He ran screaming and fell face-first into the sand." </p><p>Ciri giggled loudly as she built the gates of her elaborate sandcastle. Jaskier pouted. "Don't be so sad. I like your version better," She told him. Geralt rolled his eyes. </p><p>"But Geralt was amazing, too. You should've seen him. He looked so handsome." </p><p>"My eyes were full black and I had veins on my face, Jaskier." </p><p>"Exactly. That's so hot." They started kissing. </p><p>"Gross," said Ciri.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>